eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
September, gouden roos
|year = 1961 |position = 15th |points = 1 |previous = "Mon amour pour toi" |next = "Ton nom"}}"September, gouden roos" (English: September, golden rose) was the Belgian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1961 in Cannes, performed by Bob Benny. This was his second appearance, having represented his home country two years earlier, also in Cannes, with the song "Hou toch van mij", which finished in 6th place with 9 points. It finished in joint last place with a single point with the entry from Austria. Lyrics Dutch= Een gouden roos, september Een laatste zonnezoen Een merel fluit vol heimwee ‘t Refrein van een seizoen Nog zal de zomer zingen Een diep ontroerend lied Dat zachtjes zal versterven Ons blijft alleen verdriet De dagen vertragen en schuiven toe De zomer wordt moe, oh, zo moe Nu moeten wij gaan scheiden Ons hart wordt stil en broos Wanneer wij weer zien bloeien September, gouden roos Zodra in ‘t bos de eerste blaren vallen En rode wingerd kluistert aan een raam Als avondnevels in de dalen hangen Dan weet ik dat de zomer is gedaan Maar voor hij gaat, zal hij nog even dralen Alsof hij ‘t afscheid wil betalen met… Een gouden roos, september Een laatste zonnezoen Een merel fluit vol heimwee ‘t Refrein van een seizoen Nog zal de zomer zingen Een diep ontroerend lied Dat zachtjes zal versterven Ons blijft alleen verdriet De dagen vertragen en schuiven toe De zomer wordt moe, oh, zo moe Nu moeten wij gaan scheiden Ons hart wordt stil en broos Wanneer wij weer zien bloeien September, gouden roos September, gouden roos |-| Translation= A golden rose, September a last kiss of the sun A blackbird whistles full of nostalgia The refrain of a season Still the summer will sing A deeply moving song That will softly fade away Only sadness will remain for us The days are slowing down and sliding over The summer is getting tired, oh, so tired Now we have to part Our heart is getting quiet and fragile When we see it blooming again September, golden rose As soon as the first leaves are falling in the woods A red ivy shackles to a window When evening mists hang in the valleys Then I know that summer is over But before it leaves, it will linger for a moment As if it wants to pay the farewell with… A golden rose, September A last kiss of the sun A blackbird whistles full of nostalgia The refrain of a season Still the summer will sing A deeply moving song That will softly fade away Only sadness will remain for us The days are slowing down and sliding over The summer is getting tired, oh, so tired Now we have to part Our heart is getting quiet and fragile When we see blooming again September, golden rose September, golden rose Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1961 Category:Belgium in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Dutch Category:Joint last place emtries